candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Mixer
's release.]] The evil spawner is a late-game blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It debuts in the 90th episode, Brulee Bay, with the first level being level 1326. Appearances For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Properties The evil spawner is perhaps the most threatening blocker yet, (along with the chocolate spawner). The blocker looks like a clock interface with two battery meters either side of it (see above). After a predetermined number of turns (usually 3, but sometimes even 2 as seen in level 1350), the evil spawner will spawn a blocker on squares within its radius. If these blockers aren't cleared, the evil spawner will spawn blockers further outside its radius. The evil spawner can spawn (so far): basic icing, multilayered icing (up to 3 layers as of 1362), chocolate, candy bombs, marmalade, liquorice locks, and liquorice swirls. It may be able to spawn Four-layered Icing, Five-layered Icing, popcorn, sugar chests, locked chocolate, and may even remove tiles in the future. What blockers evil spawner spawns depend on the levels. If this spawner spawns chocolate, it may still spawn chocolate even if you have broken some in your last move. In some levels (like level 1328), it can spawn more than one type of blocker in rotation (currently the highest number of blockers evil spawner can spawn in one level is three). *If it spawns marmalade or liquorice locks, it covers existing candies and ingredients. If it spawns bombs, all candies will be converted to bombs yet keep the same colour. Unlike chocolate, they still will spawn the element even if you have cleared some of them in your last move. Also, if there are multiple evil spawners, the number of elements spawned will be increased. For other blockers spawned, they will replace any possible object within range, including precious special candies! *Some levels may even temporarily rely on Evil Spawners, such as level 1337. It replaces the thick icings (up to 5 layers) by chocolate (only 1 layer) when it spawns. The evil spawner is destructible. It takes five hits (one hit from jelly fish), either by matching candies adjacent to it or by hitting it directly with special candies. Jelly squares can be hidden under the evil spawner. When a match is made next to the spawner, or it is hit by special candies, it will have a spark, meaning that it has become damaged, and be delayed for one move. After the fifth hit, it will cause a 5x5 explosion (similar to the effects of the wrapped + wrapped combination, but only once), which will harm other evil spawners and blockers within range. First appearances (i.e. the first time a particular blocker can be spawned): Level 1326: Marmalade (also, the evil spawner itself is introduced in this level). Level 1328: Candy bombs and liquorice swirls (also the first time the evil spawner can spawn up to 3 different blockers). Level 1329: Regular icing. Level 1332: Chocolate Level 1333: 2 layered icing Level 1334: Jelly under the evil spawner Level 1350: The evil spawner can spawn blockers every two moves Level 1362: 3 layered icing Level 1398: Liquorice locks TBA: 4 layered icing TBA: 5 layered icing Platform differences Web version *After 5th hit, it will first stop spinning, and explode after current cascade ends. Mobile version *It will explode immediately upon taking 5th hit. Trivia *This blocker was originally supposed to be introduced in the 64th episode, Minty Meadow, but was removed two weeks before the release. *This is the newest blocker in the game. *Before they were introduced, the cream in the evil spawner was white; but shortly after Brulee Bay was released, it was changed to pink. **The spawner with white cream can still be found in previous mobile versions. *On web version, when the evil spawner covers a candy or replaces it with a blocker, it shoots out the cream. **It seems to get overheat whenever taking damage. *The evil spawner on mobile version features a bigger clock face. *If there are multiple evil spawners on the board, damaging one does not affect other spawners' interval. *The evil spawner can be destroyed by lollipop hammer, sweet teeth, or jelly fish (if there is a jelly under it). *The sound of it to the fifth hit sounds like broken glass sound. *The explosion of evil spawner is similar to a double wrapped candy combination: **On web version it can "push" objects away. **On mobile version, you can see a yellow wrapped candy briefly before explosion. *The evil spawner charges up before conveyor belts move. Even if a cascade after belt movement damages the spawners, the process will not be delayed. *This is one of the elements which is not introduced in Dreamworld, since it has only 665 levels. This includes elements which are introduced in Reality after the end of Dreamworld but are added after the removal of the toffee tornado. Gallery Add 'heavily damaged' version of these sprites. There is a subtle difference, but you will find out on YouTube! Web version= Evilanimated.gif|Evil Spawner's first phase Evilanimated3.gif|Evil Spawner's second phase Evilanimated5.gif|Evil Spawner's third phase Evilanimated2.gif|Evil Spawner slightly damaged during first phase Evilanimated4.gif|Evil Spawner slightly damaged during second phase Evilanimated6.gif|Evil Spawner slightly damaged during third phase |-| Mobile version= Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Immovable blockers